Brincadeiras do Coração
by Jessy Granger e Tina Granger
Summary: Porque Fred não conseguia raciocinar, quando o assunto era aquela trouxa, de olhos e cabelos negros, pele pálida, de sorriso angelical e olhar malicioso? Quais os segredos que Heloisa escondia? Como ela conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo amiga de um sonserino e
1. Chapter 1

Brincadeiras do coração

- Heloisa, pare imediatamente! - Severus Snape quase rosnou, quando viu a adolescente mostrando a língua para Henry. O ex-sonserino passou a mão nos cabelos, desanimado. Heloísa era tão inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão infantil, que lhe dava nos nervos.

- Me dê um bom motivo para isso. Esse... - parou um instante, como se procurasse um insulto. - garoto está debochando de mim. Por que não posso fazer o mesmo?

- Por que você tem a alma de uma grifinória?

- Mas não sou uma grifinória! Eu não entrei em Hogwarts, lembra-se seu imbecil? - apesar da raiva, havia uma ponta de desapontamento. Mas o sentimento que predominava, era a raiva.

- Eu me esqueci que você não teve capacidade para isso.

- Henry pare você também. Vocês sabem perfeitamente que o motivo pelo qual Heloísa nao está em Hogwarts não é incapacidade. Agora, parem de brigar como duas crianças e prestem atenção. - Heloísa colocou a cabeça nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Olhava com quase adoração o Mestre de Poções falar. - Henry, você teve oportunidade de conhecer as três Maldições Imperdoáveis conhecidas por todos.

- Quer dizer que existem mais Maldições Imperdoáveis? - o rosto de Henry por um momento ficou mais branco que a parede.

- Henry, a boa notícia sobre as Artes das Trevas, é que quando você acha que elas acabaram, elas se abrem de uma forma maior e mais... - Heloísa fez uma pausa, observando o efeito nele. - da cor das trevas. Captou?

- Essa era a boa noticía? E a má?

- A má é que quando você acha que nada mais pode dar errado, elas pioram. - ela deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Muito engracado. - ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo algumas mechas do cabelo se rebelarem.

- Cuidado querubim. Eu possivelmente posso estar tirando uma com a sua cara.

- Heloisa! Se eu tiver que me repetir, você vai sair dessa sala! - Ela nem ao menos fingiu prestar atenção na reprimenda. Deu de ombros, e se encostou mais na cadeira, suspirando.

- Existe mais uma. Que talvez seja mais cruel que a Avada. Boca fechada, Heloisa. - sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, ele mandou. Continuou a falar. - Essa maldição ficou por um tempo esquecida, mas é possivel que os comensais...

- Esses anjinhos barrocos...

- HELOÍSA SAMANTHA!

- Então para de enrolar e diz logo que a maldição faz a pessoa adormecer, e ter pesadelos até a sua morte, meses após, sem que ela abra os olhos novamente! Ah, e diz também que essa é a única que existe um contra-feitiço. - o tom calmo fez Snape franzir os olhos.

- Você andou mexendo novamente nos meus livros?

- Eu? - ela arregalou os olhos, fez a cara mais escandalizada que conseguiu. - Jamais faria isso.

- É mesmo?

- Mesmo, mesmo. - deu um sorriso que não convenceria nem a uma criança de cinco anos. - Mas se não quiser que ninguém mexa naquelas velharias – ignorou a cara furiosa dele. - devia colocar mais proteções. O feitiço do sangue não é mais suficiente. Quando Sev aprender a ler, e quiser descobrir o que tem lá, vai se assustar bastante.

- O que eu faço para você não mexer o- -nde não deve?

- Diz que eu sou linda, inteligente, esperta e corajosa. E que tenho a quem puxar.

- Metida, igualzinha a sua avó.

- Que estudou por sete anos na Grifinória. Agora posso ir? - ela exibia um sorriso que tinha a intenção de irritá-lo.

- Não. Se falou da maldição, pode falar do anti-feitiço também. - ele queria ver até onde ela tinha lido e compreendido.

- Lá vou eu. - ela se ergueu, jogou os cabelos para trás, assumindo uma postura semelhante a de Snape. - O anti-feitiço deve ser realizado com a varinha da pessoa atingida, quase no mesmo momento em a maldição é lançada. As palavras mágicas, para realizar a maldição são quase as mesmas que estão no brasão de Hogwarts, ou seja: em um dragão adormecido eu te transformo, ao inferno te jogo, que teus pesad...

- Não precisa amaldiçoar ninguém para me provar que entendeu essa parte.

- Tá. E ao quanto ao contra-feitiço, posso falar?

- É óbvio que ela sabe realizar isso, pois não precisou enfrentar os Nom's.

- Para sua informação, eu fiz os Nom's ao mesmo tempo que fiz trabalhos e provas para a jaracuçu da Michelle, está legal? E aposto cortar meus cabelos, que tirei mais que você. - a aposta era séria. Dos cabelos era a parte do seu corpo que Heloisa mais gostava. E uma aposta daquelas...

- A próxima vez que eu for obrigado a pedir silêncio, vou coloca-los de castigo. E me garantir que vão ficar lá, entendeu, Heloisa?

- Não poderia ser mais claro. Posso ir?

- Suma. - não repetiu, pois Heloisa, pegou o seu diário de capa negra, que estava em cima da mesa. -Por que não deixa seu diário em casa?

- A ultima vez que fiz isso, ele tentou ler. - apontou Henry. - E depois, aqui tem coisas que fariam corar o tio Alvo.

- Esteja em casa para o jantar. - ele gritou, tendo como resposta um sim, e uma porta batida em seguida. Ele voltou sua atenção para Henry. - Você devia se controlar mais, Henry.

- Ela é quem começa as discussões.

- Você sabe sobre a... - ele fez uma pequena pausa, procurando as palavras. - condição especial de Heloísa. Achei que isso fosse uma razão para que você não pulasse no pescoço dela, como uma criança de cinco anos. - uma pequena batida na porta interrompeu o discurso. Uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis, colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Posso entrar?

- Onde você quiser. - Severus respondeu, fazendo ela sorrir.

- A aula já acabou?

- Já. E Heloisa já saiu correndo atrás daquelas trouxas.

- Dê um tempo a ela, Severus. Depois de ficar duas semanas trancada naquele lugar, até eu gostaria de sair, me esbaldar tomando um porre de sorvete. Aliás, Henry, porque você não foi com ela?

- Trouxas demais. - ela revirou os olhos, encarando os olhos azuis do adolescente.

- É meio dificil nessa época do ano, sair sem se esbarrar neles. Mas você deveria olhar as trouxas de uma maneira diferente...

- Por favor, Cassandra. Essas amigas de Heloisa só sabem me olhar, quase me tirando a roupa.

- Cuidado quando elas partirem para a ação. Você pode estar em um lugar público.

Ele corou, desviando o olhar. Severus fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu vou tomar nota das partes que o senhor ensinou hoje, professor. - pegou um caderno de capa idêntica da garota, e abriu em uma página qualquer. Ficou branco olhando para aquilo. - Eu não acredito...

- O que foi Henry?

- Heloisa levou o meu caderno. - sem responder mais nada, ele passou quase tão rápido quando ela havia saído.

- O que tem no caderno que Henry não quer que Heloisa veja?

- Porque vem pedir para mim?

- Porque aqueles dois quase se matam brigando na minha frente e basta um olhar seu para se comportarem como anjos.  
- Talvez eles se sintam mais a vontade comigo, só isso Severus.  
- Ou porque você exerça outro tipo de magia.  
- E que tipo de magia um aborto pode exercer, pode me explicar?  
- Eu estou tentando entender isso a vinte anos, Cassandra. - ele a enlaçou pela cintura. - E espero que daqui a uns cem anos, além de entender, eu consiga me libertar dessa magia. - sem esperar resposta, ele a beijou.  
Só pararam para rir, quando um menino de cinco anos entrou na sala, fazendo uma careta.  
- Vocês dois não tem vergonha de ficarem se beijando?

Gente... Comentários, o botão não é de enfeite, sabiam? Ah, as primas voltam ja ja, assim que essa estiver emparelhada com a outra... e só vai emparelhar, quando de comentarios a caixa encher!


	2. Conhecendo conhecidos c

Heloisa saltou do onibus, prestando atenção ao redor. O ar estava um pouco quente demais, e o fato dela estar usando uma jaqueta jeans não ajudava em nada para refrescar. Severus a tinha proibido terminantemente de usar os braços nus, e embora ela costumasse o enfrentar, nesse aspecto ela ia curvar-se perante a vontade dele. POR ENQUANTO.

Ele não gostava que ela tivesse amigas trouxas, mas era um quesito que estava totalmente fora de cogitação ela deixar essas amizades. Especialmente por morar no mundo trouxa boa parte do ano.

E por pegar exames finais todos os anos, por ir na Inglaterra, quando o professor Severus estava de férias no colégio.

Sandra e Gabriella já estavam na lanchonete, quando ela chegou. Haviam se conhecido pela Internet, em um bate-papo, depois quando Heloisa e a mãe foram no verão, para Londres, tornaram a amizade virtual em real. Elas eram exatamente como na conversa pelo computador, ou seja, barulhentas e alegres. Não que heloisa não fosse assim, mas convivendo com os mal-humores de Henry e de Severus, era quase difícil continuar assim.

De cabelos e olhos negros e pele clara, que conforme o tempo que ficasse no sol, ficava com o tom de camarão. Não abrira mais o caderno, que fazia de diário, e anotações importantes. Copiara nele a maldição esquecida, e o contra feitiço, e isso nem que Severus usasse a _Imperus_ nela, ou a forçasse a beber _Veritassum_, ele iria descobrir.

Sentou-se e logo começaram a colocar as novidades em dia. Elas não se espantavam mais com os sumiços de Heloisa, já que certa vez ela se sentira tão mal que tiveram que levá-la para um hospital. Então, bastava para ela dizer "hospital", que elas paravam de fazer perguntas.

Heloisa depois que saía do hospital, não tinha controle sobre seu apetite. Prova disso era que já tinha comido dois sorvetes enquanto conversavam. Tinha deixado o diário na mesa, e não se lembrava que em uma anterior, comentara que tinha algumas fotos de um ator que as três eram fãs. Pegando o diário, Sandra caiu na gargalhada.

Lois, que é isso? - Sandra mostrou o diario. Heloisa, que encarava Gabriella, ao voltar o seu rosto para Sandra ficou pálida.

Sandra, por favor...

Hermione J'taime? - Sandra ergueu a sobrancelha.

Até parece que... Eu não conheço nenhuma... - por fim ela pareceu ter entendido. - Deixa eu ver. - ao contrário do que esperava, Sandra só lhe mostrou o diário aberto. Henry desenhara um coração, e escrevera aquelas palavras. E na outra folha... o rosto de uma garota, feito com muito esmero: olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor, cacheados e muito bagunçados. Heloisa sabia que as amigas estavam apenas vendo um monte de rabiscos (era a vantagem de ser bruxa), e o coração. Se bem conhecia Henry Samuel, ele devia estar quase chegando ali... querendo de volta o seu caderno... com o segredo que nem Cassandra conseguira descobrir.

- Eu posso ser uma menina malvada, ou bem boazinha... - quando Sandra dava aqueles sorrisos, Heloisa só tinha certeza de uma coisa: ELA ia ficar extraordinária na foto...

- Qual a sua versão boazinha? Sandra, me devolve esse caderno, por favor... Henry vai me matar, se descobrir que você abriu o caderno.

- Minha versão boazinha está lhe dizendo que Henry se quiser de volta esse caderno, vai ter me beijar.

- Nem se você estiver morta ele vai te beijar. E você sabe muito bem porque.

- Está bem. Vamos esquecer por um momento que ele é seu namorado...

- Não vamos esquecer nada. E então? - Henry tinha lhe obrigado a falar essa mentira deslavada, para que Sandra e Gabriella, que tinham um abismo por ele, ficassem bem longe dele.

- Bom, então minha parte malvada... - ela sempre tinha duas partes. E geralmente a malvada, ou seja, aquela que metia-se em confusão, ganhava. - está me dizendo que você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha...

- Ai... - Gabriella gemeu. Conhecia Sandra desde a pré-escola, e a sua tendência a fazer os outros ficarem com problemas. - não quero nem escutar.

- Gaby, olha pelo lado positivo disso. A Heloisa vai se safar de ter pego o caderninho do namorado...

- Mas ele não vai se safar de levar uns bons tapas. Ele nunca me desenhou tão bem...

- Se isso é desenhar bem, nem quero imaginar como vai ser se ele só rabiscar. - Sandra desdenhou do desenho dele.

- Vai desenhar o seu rosto. - Heloisa por um momento pensou em deixar escapar essas palavras, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Não valia a pena ter uma discussão por conta dos desenhos de Henry. - Tá mas o que essa cabeça está planejando?

- Está vendo aquele trio, daquela mesa? - Heloisa deu uma olhada para a direita. Não fazia muito tempo, duas garotas, falando muito alto e em português, haviam provocado e por fim havim saído. Pelo visto, a garota não gostava muito delas, mas elas pareciam nem se importar nem um pouco com isso.

- O ruivo, a cachopa de abelhas e o moreno. Daí? - Heloisa tinha uma vaga ideia do que Sandra estava imaginando.

- Daí? Gabi, você não se interessou pelo ruivo?

- Não. Foi pelo moreno. - Gabriella tentou salvar Heloisa, mas sandra não deu a menor atenção.

- Que seja. Já que a nossa Gabriella se interessou por um garoto, que é muito bonito pelo que posso perceber...

- Intelectuais não fazem o meu gênero. - Heloisa resmungou.

- Que nada... Até os noventa anos você supera.

- Você é tão otimista... mas fim das contas, o que tenho que fazer?

- Bom, o que você tem que fazer é o seguinte... – quando Sandra terminou de falar, as duas estavam com a cara no chão.

- Isso é muito...

- Maligno!

- Sonserina disfarçada de trouxa! – Heloisa xingou em português. Ás vezes, ela misturava os dois mundos. Quando as duas a olharam espantadas, ela já tinha se recuperado da raiva. – Está legal. Eu vou fazer isso. Mas se Henry ficar sabendo, vai ser o último dia da sua vida na terra, está entendida? – arrumou duas mechas do cabelo.

Respirou fundo, e se aproximou dos garotos. A garota de cabelos cacheados havia ido ao banheiro, e heloisa respirou fundo. Ou era agora, ou seria obrigada a usar magia para retirar o diário... e isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Sentou-se sem pedir licença, e antes que a questionassem, começou a falar.

- Desculpem por sentar assim, sem pedir licença, mas é que ambos poderiam me ajudar? - ela fez uma careta. Pedir ajuda não era o seu forte. Odiava fazer isso. Só em casos extremos. E considerando que era a SUA pele que corria perigo... O moreno logo concordou.

- Claro, o que é?

O ruivo pareceu se surpreender, com a rápida concordância do moreno. Se Gaby não tivesse dito que era o moreno, até que ela concordaria de bom grado cumprir o desafio de Sandra... Deu um sorriso aliviado.

- Bom, antes de mais nada, obrigada. Meu nome é Heloisa Samantha, e hoje, sem querer, eu peguei o diário do meu irmão... O pior, é que só percebi isso, quando já tinha chegado aqui, e quando aquelas _loucas_ o pegaram e começaram a ler.

- O seu irmão por acaso é fadinha? – o ruivo recebeu um olhar frio. Henry não era fadinha, de maneira alguma! Ele era apenas apaixonado, por uma grifinória...

- E começaram a tirar sarro da minha cara, já que lá tem o nome de uma garota, rodeado por um coração flechado. E o meu irmão _não_ é fadinha, ele é apenas romântico _e _atencioso.

- E você quer que nós a ajudemos a pegar o diário de volta?

- Sim e não.

- Sim e não? Desculpe, não deu para entender.

- Bem, elas me fizeram um desafio: se eu conseguisse seu telefone e fizesse mais uma coisa, me devolveriam o diário.

- Estou começando a ter medo disso – o moreno tinha senso de humor...

- Você não precisa ter medo. Ao contrário _dele_ - Heloísa afastou o cabelo negro, que chegava quase na cintura, do rosto. - O desafio é beijá-lo - havia uma certa malícia nos olhos negros, que fez o moreno sorrir.

- Bem, Rony, está nas suas mãos - o ruivo olhou para ele, sem entender. Quando o moreno recomeçou a falar, percebeu que a garota fazia força para não rir da situação deles. - Se você quiser ajudar essa garota, vai ter que beijá-la, e eu simplesmente vou dar o meu número de telefone.

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

- Como eu posso ajudar? Beijando uma garota, que embora com um corpo fenomenal não me atrai nem um pouquinho?

Heloisa mostrou a língua para Rony, que ficou vermelho.

- Depois é o meu irmão que é fadinha! – ela se virou para Harry. – Pelo visto você vai ter que tomar essa decisão.

- Ei, estão falando de mim! – Rony protestou. Heloísa o olhou como se dissesse "_retardado_!". Mais um pouco, o ruivo ia lebar uns bons tapas se continuasse lhe irritando daquela maneira... O moreno tossiu, tentando disfarçar a risada, mas não obteve sucesso, recebendo um olhar divertido de Heloisa, e um olhar atravessado do ruivo.

- Bom, eu não sei o que dizer, então...

- Que tal mandar essa garota ir ver o crepúsculo?

- Retardado ao quadrado. – Heloísa deixou escapar, em um murmúrio. Rony e ela encaram-se, furiosos.

- Como você pretende me obrigar a beijá-la?

- Se eu pudesse, lhe daria um bom soco na cara, alguns chutes e esqueceria da sua existência corpórea. Mas, como não posso... o que você sugere? – ela virou-se para o moreno, que balançou os ombros.

- Se conseguir vencer o desafio, eu te ajudo a... – Harry ficou de boca aberta, quando a garota praticamente saltou sobre a mesa, pegou o rosto de Rony e tascou-lhe um beijo, que fez Rony piscar os olhos.

- Ei, isso é...

- Um beijo. – Rony gelou ao escutar a voz da cachopa de abelhas. Heloisa a olhou, reconhecendo nela a garota que Henry desenhara e saltou no instante seguinte.

- Bem, a minha parte eu já fiz. Pode me dizer o seu nome agora?

- Harry Potter e o meu número é... – Heloisa ficou com um olhar abobado. AQUELE era Harry Potter? Severus a esganaria se SONHASSE que ela PENSOU em beija-lo. Acordou com a pergunta seguinte que ele fez. – escutou o que eu disse?

- Ah, sim. Desculpe. É que quando a minha pele corre perigo, meu instinto de sobrevivência grita por comida... Bom, tchau. Boas aulas! – acenando, ela voltou para a mesa, onde Gaby e Sandra estavam rindo. – o diário agora mesmo. – ela estendeu a mão e Gabriella intimou Sandra a devolver. Heloísa ficou meio distraída, e observava com discrição a mesa deles. Dali a pouco eles saíram, e Heloisa mergulhou nos pensamentos.

Se Harry Potter estava andando livremente, sem nenhum membro da Ordem em cima dele, o vigiando, era sinal que o ataque a Tupã tinha sido mais sério que os jornais diziam. Até ali, Heloisa não conseguira entender o porque do Lord ter desistido de Severus. Ele escolhera alguns, e no último momento, dera a ordem para que Snape ficasse na Inglaterra, juntamente com um tal de Alexander, Bellatrix e o rato do Rabicho. Muitos estudantes brasileiros haviam morrido, alguns estavam sendo transferidos para Hogwarts a partir do próximo mês.

Heloisa quis ser um mosquito, para descobrir o motivo real do Lord ter atacado a escola. Severus lhe falara alguma coisa sobre um amuleto de Salazar Slytherin, mas Heloisa não acreditava muito nessa hipótese. Era mais certo que o tal amuleto devia estar em Hogwarts, e não do outro lado do oceano, aliás, como ele havia ido parar lá, era uma pergunta que Heloisa se fazia sem ter resposta.

Mas se esse tal amuleto fosse realmente importante... Por que o Lord só se interessara nele agora?

Nota da Autora:

MEA CULPA! Sou totalmente distraída, Ly Anne Black! A partir do próximo, eu te garanto que voce vai entender mais... Essa estória, é uma fic paralela a outra fic, "as primas Granger" que já está lá na frente... É que não tinha como eu fazer a explicacao a partir daqui... ainda. Mas do proximo... Não passa! PS: que achou dos personagens?


	3. Semelhanças

**Coisa que esquceci de avisar anteriormente: Personagens conhecidos, são da tia JK! Outros são meus... E achei que ia conseguir dar um certo rumo para a historia, mas... não. AH! Se eu descobrir que alguma vaca copiou a minha fic e não deu os créditos para Tina Granger... Vai ver!**

**Fred e Jorge Weasley se encararam um momento antes de caírem na gargalhada. Coisa que fez Molly os olhar reprovadamente.**

**- Francamente, isso não é motivo para rir.**

**- Percy sendo encontrado em um banheiro, preso por duas garotas, que não haviam dormido na noite anterior... Desculpe mamãe, mas tenho que discordar. – até Carlinhos tinha lágrimas nos olhos, quando conseguiu parar de rir.**

**- E depois, essas garotas merecem um prêmio. Conseguir resistir a Bellatrix e a um Dementador...**

**- O impressionante foi o tempo que resistiram... Conseguiram ficar até Tonks e Quim chegarem e ao mesmo tempo que discutiam com eles, faziam Bellatrix dançar. – nesse momento a metamorfaga foi quem deu uma risada gostosa.**

**- Se querem a minha opinião, nós que resgatamos Bellatrix delas... Nunca vi um comensal quase implorar para ser preso.**

**- Foi muito engraçado ver a "tiazinha", como as meninas a chamaram, rebolando, dentro de um corpete, calça e botas de couro. Usando uma máscara. E o cabelo pintado de rosa-choque!**

**Era a primeira vez, nos últimos meses que todos se divertiam. **

**O ministério havia conseguido prender a comensal, quando esta, atacando duas alunas estrangeiras, Maria e Jessyka Granger, fora batida pelas duas. As adolescentes, a partir do momento que foram encontradas por Tonks, haviam sido interrogadas sem cessar pelo Ministério. Por fim, pela manhã, as duas conseguiram escapar do Ministério, deixando Percy trancado no banheiro.**

**- Elas sabem se cuidar. – Severus falou, quando as risadas diminuíram. Ele fora o único a não rir. **

**- São duas crianças... Imagine a preocupação dos tios delas quando elas não voltaram para casa.**

**- Nós fomos até lá, e não havia ninguém. Talvez elas estivessem dormindo. Mas por precaução, foi deixado Mundungo... – Molly bufou ao ouvir a menção desse nome. – qualquer alteração, ele vai vir nos avisar.**

**- Mas o que os Comensais querem com elas?**

**- Isso, é o que precisamos descobrir... Por que nem elas sabem o que é. – Alvo falou, quase encerrando a reunião.**

**- Acredita mesmo nisso? – Severus falou novamente, naquele tom que os gêmeos achavam irritante.**

**- Acredito Severus. Alias, quando você as vir, também acreditará nisso.**

**- Por que o senhor diz isso?**

**- Elas ainda não sabem o que aconteceu. E... São ELAS.**

**- Elas? Quer dizer o quê com isso?**

**- Quer dizer que são elas? Mesmo? – Remo olhou divertido por um momento para Severus, que tinha a máscara habitual de frieza no rosto. – diretor, posso dar aulas novamente em Hogwarts? Vai ser muito divertido reencontrá-las.**

**- Infelizmente o cargo de professor de DCAT já foi ocupado, Remo. Samantha Cavendish está em férias no Nepal e vai voltar para assumir o cargo, em cima da data. **

**- O senhor não pode estar falando de Samantha Connor Cavendish? – Minerva quase deu um salto da cadeira.**

**- É claro que estou falando dela, prof. Macgonald. Samantha tem o perfil perfeito para o cargo. Tem experiência, jogo de cintura...**

**- E uma boca mais suja que pau de corujal! Francamente, prof. Dumbledore, que espécie de educação o senhor acha que...**

**- Se Sam vai ser a prof, posso dizer que os alunos vão estar aptos a se defenderem, Minnie. – Olho-Tonto usou um apelido que fez a professora de transfiguração corar de raiva. **

**- Ora, mas que engraçado... Eu não me lembro da filha dela conseguindo fazer isso.**

**- Caso você não saiba, Cassey era um aborto, Snape. – Remo o fulminava com o olhar. – E eu lhe agradeço se não irritar a prof. Samantha com esse tipo de comentários. **

**Fred não acreditou no que via. Snape estava mais pálido do que normalmente era.**

**- Tenho que ir. – do nada, e pela primeira vez deixando os pergaminhos que trouxera, Snape saíra mais rápido que quando tirara pontos da Grifinória. Ele não se preocupara com nada.**

**- Alguém entendeu essa?**

**FHFHFHFHFHFHFF**

**Fred fora designado para ficar vigiando as duas na manhã seguinte à reunião. Alvo lhe dissera para ele não se espantar com a semelhança entre uma das irmãs, mas ao ver o par de olhos verdes sonolentos, ele não pode evitar.**

**- Você é a cara da Bellatrix... – nem tinha terminado de falar, quando teve a porta fechada com força na cara dele. **

**- Jessy! Desce agora! – ela gritou. Fred abriu a porta e entrou esfregando o nariz.**

**- Você é doida? – foi uma garota de cabelos castanhos que respondeu. Usava uma camiseta preta.**

**- Não liga para ela. Ainda não comeu. E – bocejou. – o humor dela só costuma dar uma guinada depois de umas três horas acordada. E do jeito que está vestida... – deu uma espiada, na direção da cozinha, escutando as portas batendo. – não faz meia hora que está de pé.**

**- Fazem exatamente quarenta e cinco minutos. – ela entrou novamente, com uma bolsa, abrindo-a e tirando um álbum de fotografias. – E se quer saber, eu sou parecida com a minha mãe. – ergueu o dedo em riste. – Se sugerir que tenho sangue daquela coisa, vou pintar os teus cabelos de loiro platinado.**

**- Eu não falei nada. – Fred deu um sorriso, fazendo um gesto com a mão.**

**- Mas achei bom avisar antes. – ela procurou uma foto em particular e mostrou a ele. Fred quase caiu para trás. Ali na foto, estavam quatro pessoas: um homem, que tinha os olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, duas adolescentes e uma mulher. Não havia como negar a semelhança entre a garota a sua frente e a mulher da foto.**

**Os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo sorriso, cabelos negros... Apenas o modo dos cabelos diferia um pouco. Enquanto a adolescente tinha-os bem encaracolados, desde a raiz, a mulher tinha-os lisos até uma parte, e se encaracolavam a partir dali. Na frente das pessoas havia um cachorro enorme, negro, que se enroscava nas pernas das adolescentes.**

**- Se disser novamente que sou parecida com a Tiazinha – os óculos da garota não escondiam o brilho de raiva nos olhos da garota. – vou te jogar uma azaração tão grande, que o ruivo júnior só vai ter uma ocupação. – ergueu a sobrancelha. - Fui clara?**

**- É mandona ainda por cima. – ele resmungou.**

**- Perco feio pra minha mãe. E então? Estamos entendidos?**

**- É claro. – Fred não queria nem arriscar essa possibilidade. Mas uma coisa o intrigava muito.**

**A menina realmente se parecia com a mãe. E a mãe... **

**Tinha o rosto igual a Bellatrix Lestrange. Estava exagerando.**

**Apenas tinha os olhos diferentes dos de Bellatrix Lestrange.**


End file.
